Little Black book
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Finn and Puck have been best friends for as long as they can remember right? Is that really all that's there? Finn finds a little black book filled with Puck's ultimate desires, and he's pleasantly surprised that he's one of them DomFinn. First time working with glee, may contains the start of a D/S relationship. Established Santana/Finn friendship. Thank you fic for Nubianamy!


Author's Note: Hey so I have been super busy reading the Donutverse which is a Glee series of the Puck/Kurt/Finn triad variety. It is by Nubianamy go check it out if it's your thing, I started writing this chapter on May 29th and have no clue what day it is now that it's up so if it's more than a couple it's probably super long I want to thank Nubianamy for inspiring me to get writing again so here is to enter the Glee verse. This fic is a thank you to her for all her hard work as well as all the wonderful Authors that have helped. Chapter one takes place around Sectionals in season one.

Summary: Finn and Puck have been best friends for as long as they can remember right? Is that really all that's there? Finn finds a little black book filled with Puck's ultimate desires, and he's pleasantly surprised that he's one of them DomFinn. First time working with glee, may contains the start of a D/S relationship. Established Santana/Finn friendship

Fandom: Glee

Little Black Book

Chapter 1/1

Finn Hudson had always been slower then the other kids, he had always had trouble understanding feelings and interpreting them. So when hit with so many emotions at once, it was understandable for him to give way to the first one he felt, anger. He knew he felt something for his best friend, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why it was considered wrong or disgusting. So when Rachel told him about the baby he was hit with a whirlwind of emotion, Anger at being lied to, Concern for his friend, Relief that he didn't need to stay with Quinn, and at last Sadness for not having a daughter. So he gave way to anger and stormed from room to room, entering the choir room and landing a blow straight to his friend's face.

"Is it true." He asked his voice quiet. "Is it fucking true, did you both lie to me again!" He spoke louder after no one had answered. Quinn broke first, the tears falling freely from her eyes as she addressed her probably ex boyfriend.

"Finn I am so sorry, after I told you I cheated I just couldn't tell you she wasn't yours too. I wanted to, but I just couldn't bare myself hurting you-" She was cut off by a loud slap echoing through the room as Santana stood in front of her Quinn holding her cheek in shock.

"Don't you fucking dare say that, look at him you hurt him already and again by not telling him everything and then you try to play the victim." She snarled at the blonde. "You should be ashamed, I have never had the displeasure of meeting such a insensitive slut!" She said her voice rising.

"This has nothing to do with you dyke, he is my boyfriend." Quinn snarled back standing up and readying to hit her only for her hand to be caught mid swing.

Quinn get out of this room now, this is a place for everyone to be themselves you have no right to make anyone feel bad or bullied in this room." Rachel said stepping forward.

Finn stepped up to her then, his anger rising more at the blunt insult to his friend. "That's ex boyfriend you homophobic piece of white trash, you need to leave now before I tell Mr Schue." He said his voice low and even.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hudson, is that why your leaving me are you queer like that fag!" She all but shouted pointing at Kurt with the last two words.

It happened so fast that human eyes may not pick it up, two fists slammed into Quinn's face and she went down to the floor. Her butt hit first luckily for the baby, but her face bled all over the floor from her moth and nose. Her nose broken, and her jaw most likely dislocated. Rachel and Santana stood above her glaring daggers at where she sat.

"You'll pay for this, how can you defend something that goes against normality! You're all a bunch of sympathizers, the whole lot of you are going to hell!" she said as she got up and stumbled out of the room, presumably to go search out the nurse before the swelling got too bad.

Finn stared after her for a moment, before she finally disappeared from his line of sight. He then turned his attention to his best friend who was now crying in his spot, Finn walked over to him as the second emotion flowed through him, concern. He pulled his friend into a hug, as he rubbed his back soothingly. "It's alright, I don't blame you Quinn's a piece of work I never blamed you." he whispered to him.

The others gathered around, alternating between comforting Finn and Puck not really paying more attention to either. They broke apart and took their seats, as Finn left to go to his locker to retrieve the song he was supposed to rehearse for sectionals. As he reached his locker and but in the combination, he saw a little black book sticking out of Puck's locker. He put the song in his pocket and pulled the book out and opened it up, it contained various sexual acts that his friend had down or wanted to try. Ones that he had done already had a check, he noticed a few that did not apply to women. He noticed ones like 'give blow job' and 'Anal' that were checked, however one in particular stood out 'Be dominated by Finn'.

Finn knew that according to society, he was supposed to be repulsed but he wasn't. He felt relieved, he knew he wasn't alone in feeling these things. He didn't have to feel like a freak anymore for wanting it, it had plagued him he wanted to see Puck submissive. It had started the first day of glee, when he had seen Puck submit to Mr Schue in a way. The way a student normally submits to a teacher, in a nonsexual way. That had sparked the fire that had been burning for quite some time, making him realize he didn't just want Puck but that he wanted Puck to be his sub.

Finn had since then read books on this kind of thing, found that it wasn't uncommon as he had originally thought. He had learned that he was a dominate in every sense of the word, and Puck had to his surprise fit the profile of a sub. Dominate when facing the world, but quite submissive in bed begging to be dominated. It was always the submissive type in the real world who were dominate in bed, at least from what he understood they were yearning for someone they could control like they were controlled in life.

He put the book back on the shelf smiling to himself, he shut the locker again and headed back to the choir room. His eyes locked on Puck when he entered the room, a knowing smirk crossing his face before addressing the club. "Listen up, we need to keep moving get practicing the music." he said.

"Sectionals is in a couple of hours, and we need to get a last rehearsal in before we leave." He said after no one else spoke. He didn't wait for a reply this time, and jumped into a song nodding to Brad to start playing.

So hot  
Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh oh...  
Oh oh...  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment...

Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya till you scream

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

His eyes found Puck's several times during the performance, the others to enthralled to notice. Once it was over, he told them to talk amongst themselves and pulled Puck into the hall.

"That stuff you sang, is that really what you want with me?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I love you dude." He told him as they met for their first kiss as there was a gasp from behind them.

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

~Rihanna~

For your Entertainment is owned by Adam Lambert and company and S&M Is owned by Rihanna and company.

Author's Note 2: The next story will contain Sectionals and other stuff and we find out who saw the kiss. Look for the next part of the black book verse 'Sectionals'.


End file.
